


So We Remain the Same

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [31]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Buttercup still haven't figured out how the simple things that come with relationships work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Remain the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "innocence"

* * *

  
_innocence_  
-noun  
1\. simplicity; absence of guile or cunning; naiveté.  


* * *

“Um, ow.” Buttercup broke away from their (weird and awkward) kiss by punching Butch in the neck. “You didn’t – you did! You did, you asshole, you _did!_ ”

“Um, sorry,” Butch mumbled, though he somehow managed to resist looking even the littlest bit guilty at all. He watched warily as Buttercup patted her mouth and her hand came away red with blood.

“I told you not to bite me again!” Buttercup snarled. It wasn’t the first time that their sweet, practically chaste kisses had turned violent.

“You think you’ll need stitches?” Butch asked lazily, stretching across the bed and lacing his fingers behind his head.

“Probably, you jerk.” Buttercup’s voice was muffled from holding her wound. “I told you not to do that again. Last time I had to tell Blossom that I missed my mouth with a fork, and I don’t think she’ll buy it again.”

“Think of a better excuse then,” Butch dismissed.

Buttercup raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna tell your brothers about your arms then?”

Butch raised one hand up towards the ceiling to examine the purpling bruises tracking up his forearm. “I just wanted to hold your hand, you know.”

“Yeah well,” Buttercup’s tone was disgruntled. “We’ll figure that out later.”

She turned her back to go, but not before Butch asked quietly, “So I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah,” she admitted grudgingly, “I’ll see you later.”


End file.
